


Reconciliaciones (o lo que más se le asemeja)

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [68]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Domestic Bliss, Drinking, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Flowers, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, Gifts, Legal Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Makeup Sex, Making Up, New Year's Eve, Non-Explicit Sex, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Break Up, Slice of Life, Smoking, Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 60] A veces es cuestión de tragarse el orgullo y hacer las paces, o al menos intentarlo…





	1. 1.- Con Gus.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi regla: Si no hay lubricante de coco, no hay sexo.

**1.- Con Gus.**

 

Diciembre pasó a convertirse en un mes de silencio, y también de separación.

Después de su intempestiva salida de la sala de juntas de la disquera, Gustav había esperado más llamadas por parte de los gemelos, sobre todo de Bill, pidiendo su cabeza en bandeja de plata para resarcir el daño que su golpe, y su partida con Georgie habían ocasionado.

En lugar de eso, nada.

Ni Bill ni Tom habían llamado, y en contraparte ni él ni Georgie les habían regresado el favor.

Luego pasó la primera quincena de diciembre, y frente a ellos dos aparecieron problemas de otra índole.

—¿Qué haremos para estas fiestas decembrinas? —Preguntó Georgie la mañana del dieciséis, un jueves cualquiera que de pronto cobró un significado diferente para ambos.

Desde su sitio en el sillón y cambiando los canales del televisor al azar, Gustav alzó un poco las cejas. —Erm, no sé. ¿Qué planes tenías tú?

—Los míos, que dicho sea de paso ni incluyen nada espectacular —dijo Georgie, caminando desde la cocina hasta donde se encontraba él y sentándose a su lado—. Pero me gustaría escuchar los tuyos, si es que los tienes.

—Pues… —Gustav bajó el volumen del televisor y contempló su panorama a mediano plazo—. Lo usual; cena con mis padres en Navidad y también en Año Nuevo. Volver durante los primeros días de enero, cargado de regalos y con al menos cinco kilogramos de peso extra después de atiborrarse de comida.

—Oh, sé serio —le reprochó Georgie con un golpecito en el brazo que más que de castigo era un gesto de coquetería—. ¿Es que las tradiciones en la casa Schäfer son inquebrantables o qué?

—Ya sabes que irá toda la familia, y que se hospedarán con mis padres mientras les sea posible hacerlo. Así ha sido siempre desde que tengo memoria.

Georgie se dio un tirón en el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda. —Bueno, en eso tienes razón…

—¿A qué viene la pregunta? —Inquirió Gustav, atento a las pequeñas señales con las que Georgie preparaba el camino que después utilizaría para abordarlo.

—Es que… Vale, lo diré y ya está. Llamé a Robert y resulta que no podremos pasar esas fechas juntos. Adelantaron su mudanza, así que ni yo podré ir a visitarlo ni él podrá venir para acá. Lo cual está bien, tampoco quisiera que viera este desastre y se percatara de que no soy tan adulta como le quiero hacer creer en mis llamadas —señaló las pilas de cajas que se apilaban hasta el techo y que en su mayoría eran de Gustav, pero también de ella—. El punto es que me he quedado sin un sitio a donde ir, porque para no variar mamá se ha vuelto a agendar un crucero por algún sitio cálido y su única hija ha quedado huérfana de hogar navideño una vez más.

—A veces dramatizas igual que… Bill —susurró Gustav el nombre, convencido de que su mención le hacía más estragos a Georgie que a él, y la prueba de que así era se manifestó en la palidez que rodeó a la boca de la bajista cuando ésta apretó los labios en una fina línea.

—Fabi me invitó a pasar esos días con él, ¿sabes?, en Berlín…

—¿Berlín? ¿Qué hace Fabi en Berlín?

—Duh, ahí trabaja. Después de graduarse encontró trabajo en Köln, pero luego lo movieron a Berlín y tiene ahí algo así como seis meses. Según lo que me contó la última vez que hablamos le va bien, y de paso me invitó a quedarme con él en vista de que su familia va a pasar esos días en España y él no puede acompañarlos porque no tiene tantos días libes para tomarse de vacaciones.

—Así que… ¿Aceptaste?

Georgie encogió un hombro. —Todavía no. Antes quería saber qué ibas a hacer tú.

—Oh.

—Sí, oh.

Con el corazón pesado, Gustav decidió que la mejor política a la que podía recurrir era a la de la sinceridad, y así se lo hizo saber a Georgie.

—Me encantaría que vinieras conmigo, eso no lo dudes. Navidad y Año Nuevo sin ti no son divertidos, pero… Será extraño. Sin estar juntos, pero a la vez tampoco separados es…

—Complicado, seh —rellenó Georgie el espacio—. Lo entiendo.

—A la vez, si no vas todo mundo va a preguntar por ti, y tampoco sabré qué excusas darles, porque todo esto de darnos un tiempo se ha extendido demasiado, y… me gustaría que me dieras al menos una respuesta.

—¿Uh?

—¿Qué somos? —Preguntó Gustav mirándola directo a los ojos y negándose a parpadear—. ¿Amigos? ¿Novios? Un punto en medio no me va a satisfacer en lo absoluto. ¿Eres mía y yo soy tuyo o…?

—No lo sé, Gus… —Jugueteó Georgie con su lóbulo utilizando más fuerza que antes—. Soy tuya, eso no lo dudes, y quiero creer que a pesar de todo por lo que te he hecho sufrir eres mío…

—Lo soy —musitó éste sin voz, apenas moviendo los labios.

—Pero… —Puso Georgie un alto a los sentimientos y saltó a la parte práctica del asunto—. Eso no lo es todo. Hay otros… asuntos de por medio y-…

«Bill. Tom. Sobre todo Bill. Jodido Bill…», pensó Gustav, tensando los músculos del cuerpo y experimentando esa sensación de ardor en la base del estómago que sólo la mención de ese par podía provocar.

Desde aquel día en la disquera, no sólo no habían tenido noticias suyas, sino que además parecían haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que ese año no habían reservado estancia en Las Maldivas como en otras ocasiones, y que dados los acontecimientos de los últimos doce meses, seguro pasarían esas fechas en LA en compañía de Simone y Gordon, quienes seguro volarían a USA y santo remedio.

Gustav no esperaba toparse con ellos en las calles de Loitsche, y de antemano se había hecho la promesa de no ser él quien rompiera el voto de silencio que pesaba sobre sus cabezas, pero… A pesar de su determinación en mantenerse del lado de Georgie y ser con ella un frente unido, a ratos la situación en la que se encontraban le pesaba más de lo que sus fuerzas podían soportar y acababa en cama con horribles jaquecas cerca de la nuca, inequívoco indicio de que eran causadas por el estrés que él mismo se provocaba y contra eso no había otra solución más que ponerle punto final a su disputa y enterrar el hacha de la guerra, lo que en tiempo presentes y con Georgie negada a tocar el tema era difícil, si no es que imposible.

—¿Sabes que te amo, verdad? —Interrumpió Georgie su línea de pensamiento, y el toque de sus dedos cerrándose sobre los suyos le reconfortó—. Eso es algo que no ha cambiado, que permanece igual, pero al mismo tiempo es… Cuestión de principios.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A varias cosas, de hecho. Por ejemplo… —Se mordisqueó Georgie la esquina del labio inferior—. A no aceptar más migajas. Eso de escondernos a nosotros y a nuestra relación estaba mal desde un inicio, pero ahora es peor. No somos unos críos, ¡el año que viene cumpliré veinticuatro, por Dios santo!, y me ha tomado lo suyo darme cuenta de eso, pero ahora que ya no tengo la venda sobre los ojos me niego a tolerar más los argumentos baratos de Bill. Él ya me hizo sentir culpable por mucho tiempo como para continuar así. Tantas veces que me acusó de ser quien llevaría a la banda a la ruina y… Bueno —rió con un sonido metálico—. Tal vez en eso no estaba tan errado.

—No has arruinado la banda. Ni hoy ni nunca.

—Ese no es el consenso actual. Somos tres contra uno, Gus.

—¿Así que te unes a ellos? Wow… Qué porquería.

—Es lo que hay —masculló Georgie—. Y quizá dentro de un mes reciba la noticia de que han encontrado un bajista mejor que yo en LA y me mandarán paquetería internacional mi cuarta parte de todos los premios que hemos ganado.

—Bah, pues les seguirá faltando un baterista.

—Gus…

—Iba en serio cuando dije que me salía de la banda si no estabas tú.

—Ya, pero tú has firmado el contrato y-…

—No tiene validez —denegó Gustav—. Dos días después busqué el número del señor Lenz y le llamé a su despacho. Esos contratos no son individuales del todo; si falta una firma la disquera no los acepta, así que técnicamente la banda no tiene nada que ver con Universal y viceversa. Incluso si quisieran dejarnos fuera del siguiente contrato y contratar dos músicos nuevos, Universal está en su derecho de rechazar su petición; por derecho, 50% del nombre de la banda es nuestro, así que elige si te gusta más ‘Tokio’ u ‘Hotel’ para reclamar nuestra mitad.

Georgie esbozó una mueca. —Presiento que en cuanto Bill se entere de eso…

—… llamará con el rabo entre las patas, seh —completó Gustav por ella la oración.

—Más bien imaginaba sus amenazas.

—Serán ruegos —dictaminó Gustav con una sombra de sonrisa—, porque por esta vez, tenemos ese as bajo la manga y no hay nada que él pueda hacer al respecto.

—Mmm… Ojalá —dictaminó Georgie con precaución, porque en su experiencia Bill no era de los que se quedaba con los brazos cruzados, y ya fuera que actuara con dulzura o agresividad, el punto era que iba a actuar y no habría poder humano que se le resistiera.

—Sólo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo —repitió Gustav un refrán que venía escuchando de boca en boca dentro de su familia—, y el resto caerá bajo su propio peso. Ven acá —abrió campo a un lado suyo y Georgie aceptó el cobijo de su presencia para acurrucarse casi sobre su regazo y con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro—. Ya saldrá algo.

—¿Para este diciembre o para lo de la banda? —Cuestionó Georgie ladeando la cabeza para ver a Gustav y éste se sintió intimidado bajo la fuerza intimidante de sus ojos.

—Para ambos, seguro —se pronunció, convencido de que así sería.

Claro que el destino tenía su manera retorcida de llevar las cosas a cabo…

 

Por falta de espina, Gustav acabó yéndose a Loitsche sólo para pasar las fiestas con su familia mientras que Georgie empacó y se marchó a Berlín con Fabi.

En perspectiva, había sido por causa suya que ese acomodo se realizara, ya que Gustav nunca tomó la iniciativa de invitarla, dando por sentado que de igual manera ella se le iba a unir por esas dos semanas, y en su afán por no presionarlo, la bajista aceptó la propuesta de Fabi de hospedarse en la habitación libre que éste le ofrecía.

La despedida fue anticlimática. Georgie empacó lo necesario para las mismas dos semanas que estaría fuera, y metió a Maxi en su maleta de viaje sin que el pequeño perro ofreciera resistencia. Gustav la abrazó, y hasta el último momento mantuvo en la punta de la lengua el deseo apenas refrenable de pedirle, _suplicarle_ que cancelara sus planes con Fabi y lo acompañara a él en su lugar, pero sabía que era en vano. Él mismo viajaría con Franziska y Frederick en su automóvil, y en casa sus padres no tenían espacio suficiente, cortesía de un par de primas que se habían anotado a la reunión y que llevarían consigo como adición a dos bebés que habían nacido ese mismo año.

Así que en resumen pasarían esas fechas separados y el malestar que ya otros años le había pesado en el alma volvió con renovadas fuerzas.

—Debiste pedírselo y ya está —le reprochó Franziska horas después cuando pasó por él al departamento y ya se encontraban viajando por la Autobahn con destino a Loitsche—. Estoy segura de que habría dicho que sí sin dudarlo.

—Pero tenía otros planes, planes que no me incluían desde un inicio —masculló Gustav, hundido en el asiento trasero que iba repleto de cajas de regalos que Franziska planeaba colocar bajo el árbol para la familia—. Además, no podía dejar de tomar en cuenta a Fabi. Él habría tenido que estar solo, y eso me habría hecho sentir culpable.

—¿Y qué? También pudo él venir a hospedarse con nosotros, mamá le habría hecho espacio. No es como si no pudiera comprar una cama plegable más.

—Es posible, pero-…

—Tú sabes tanto como yo que hay más soluciones que la que te he propuesto —le interrumpió su hermana, fastidiada de los pretextos baratos bajo los que Gustav se escudaba—. Cuando quieres algo en verdad, lo consigues, no te cruzas de brazos y te lamentas por tu mala suerte.

—¡Eso no es lo que-…!

—¡Claro que sí! —Replicó Franziska con mordacidad—. A veces eres tan cabeza hueca, Gus, que sospecho que no compartimos el mismo ADN. Seguro que eres adoptado o te cambiaron en el hospital por error y mi verdadero hermano es el chico listo que tú no has llegado a ser por exceso de morosidad.

—Franny, cariño… —Abandonó una de las manos de Frederick el volante y se posó en el muslo de su esposa—. Calma…

—Déjala —dijo Gustav, sintiéndose peor que antes; no porque Franziska hubiera sido cruel (que en parte sí lo era), sino porque tenía la razón—. Es mi hermana mayor, está en su derecho.

—Es que… me exasperas, joder —resopló Franziska, aflojando el agarre de su cinturón de seguridad para girarse a la parte trasera del automóvil y mirarlo directo a los ojos—. Georgie te tolera más mierda que cualquier otra novia que vayas a conocer jamás, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Y te apuesto un millón de euros a que se ha dolido porque no la invitaste a pasar las festividades con nosotros.

—No tienes un millón de dólares…

—No me hacen falta, te los ganaría a ti, lo cual no es el punto de esto —gruñó Franziska—. ¿Puedes tomarte esto en serio, por favor?

—Franny…

—Esos ojos de cachorro apaleado no te van a servir conmigo —frunció el ceño su hermana—. Ya no tienes diez años, y no es el florero favorito de mamá roto en el suelo de la entrada de lo que hablamos. Esto es muy serio.

—Lo sé, en serio que sí, es sólo que… —Gustav se hundió todavía más en el asiento, y sus rodillas golpearon en respaldo de Frederick, quien lo resintió y manifestó en un pequeño tirón al volante.

—¿Que qué? —Exigió su hermana una explicación plausible—. Contigo todo problema, sin importar lo pequeño o grande, es una tarea titánica. Madura, Gus.

—Si quisiera que me regañaran hablaría con mamá, maldita sea —gruñó Gustav, quien estaba considerando exigir que en la siguiente estación de gasolina que se toparan pararan el automóvil y bajarse. Ni por Franziska ser su hermana y tener la razón al ciento por ciento iba a tolerar las siguientes tres horas de viaje como una reprimenda constante—. Sé que la he cagado en grande, pero no tienes que darme con la misma monserga durante todo el trayecto hasta casa.

—Entonces… —Franziska cambió su enfoque, pasando de hermana regañona y segunda al mando después de su madre a la amiga y confidente que había sido para Gustav desde que ambos entraron a la adolescencia—. ¿Por qué sigues cometiendo los mismos errores una y otra vez?

La verdad, rasposa al tacto, le bajó a Gustav por la garganta como una gota del más amargo veneno.

—Fran, en serio no creo que sea el lugar apropiado para esto —acudió por segunda vez Frederick al rescate de Gustav, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

—No pasa nada —murmuró éste, bajándose el gorro que llevaba en la cabeza y tapándose hasta la línea de los párpados—. Fran tiene razón. Toda la… puta razón.

El resto del viaje lo amenizó la radio.

 

Igual que en aquellos años hormonales y plagados de insatisfacción de cuando Georgie y él todavía no estaban juntos, Gustav volvió a casa a revivir la horrible penitencia de sentirse fatal y tener que sonreír para no alarmar a su familia.

La pregunta del millón para esa Navidad y Año Nuevo en la residencia Schäfer no fue otra sino “¿Y Georgie dónde está?” o alguna otra variante. Preguntaron sus padres, la Nana Schäfer, sus tías, tíos, primos adultos y también los pequeños, un par de sobrinos, la vecina de al lado con la que la bajista había hecho migas en visitas pasadas y hasta el perico multicolor de su tía abuela Antje, que por regla general era un malhablado y a todos atacaba con picotazos si se le intentaban acercar menos a su dueña, pero que Georgie se había ganado a pulso con rebanadas de manzana.

Gustav estaba en el hoyo, y con cada persona que se unía a cuestionarle («como si fuera su derecho, y de paso mi obligación responderles», pensaba él con gesto adusto) por qué la falta de Georgie en las reuniones, un clavo más de añadía a su féretro, al punto en que la tristeza comenzó a transformarse en frustración y después en franco enojo, porque como le comentó a Franziska dos noches antes de la víspera de Navidad, estaba hasta la coronilla de tener que dar explicaciones que no les incumbían a nadie más que a él o a Georgie.

—Ya conoces a nuestra sangre —dijo Franziska haciéndole compañía en el jardín trasero mientras sacaban a los perros a hacer sus necesidades y de paso Gustav se fumaba un cigarrillo—. Son entrometidos por naturaleza, pero no tienen malas intenciones.

—Pues preferiría que se metieran en sus asuntos y dejaran los míos en paz —rezongó Gustav lanzando el humo al aire y titiritando en el proceso.

La noche anterior había caído una nevada abundante, y a donde quiere que volteara se podía observar un ligero pero consistente manto de blancura excepcional. Todavía era temprano, así que los críos no tardarían en salir abrigados como para enfrentarse a una nevada rusa y jugar a sus anchas, por lo que Gustav insistió en un segundo cigarrillo antes de tener que entrar a la casa y volver a la asfixia constante que era estar rodeado de todos sus familiares dedicándole miradas que iban desde la curiosidad hasta la franca hostilidad, y en donde sin falta cada uno de ellos reprobaba sus acciones sin siquiera comprenderlas.

Al comentarle eso a Franziska, su hermana le lanzó un puñado de nieve fina. —Estás loco. Paranoico, si me permites la confianza. Nadie te mira diferente.

—¿Segura? Porque juraría que ayer me sirvieron la única galleta rota y quemada del montón que recién salió del horno. Eso tiene que significar algo.

—Sí, que somos muchos, y que fuiste el último en llegar a reclamar tu porción. Nada más ni nada menos que eso.

—Ah.

Franziska se caló mejor el gorro hasta cubrirse las orejas y lanzó una pregunta temida. —¿Has hablado con Georgie desde que llegamos?

—No tal cual… Nos mandamos mensajes sobre todo. Ha salido con Fabi a recorrer Berlín, y según lo que me cuenta es una ciudad única. Diferente, pero en el buen sentido…

—Mmm, ok.

—Y… —Gustav le pegó otra calada a su cigarro, la segunda, y el sabor le resultó tan amargo como lo que estaba por decir—. No da muestras de extrañarme, no como yo a ella.

—Seguro que no quiere aparentar ser la débil de los dos. Una chica también tiene su orgullo.

—Ya, pero… Este estira y afloja no es divertido. Recuerdo lo bien que la pasamos el año pasado yendo a New York con Robert y recorriendo las calles tomados de la mano, y luego el tiempo que pasamos aquí y lo mucho que nos divertimos. Daba la impresión de ser el mejor diciembre del que tuviera memoria, incluidos todos aquellos de la infancia cuando todavía creía con inocencia en San Nicolás y despertaba el día veinticinco emocionado por la pila de regalos bajo el árbol. Lo que tenía con Georgie era mejor que eso —admitió, sobrecogido por el miedo atenazante de haber llegado a esa realización corto de tiempo—. Lo he arruinado todo, ¿eh?

—No todo. No —golpeó Franziska su hombro con el de Gustav—. Lo importante es que te has dado cuenta de tu error y planeas enmendarte, ¿correcto?

—Uhm… Sí.

—No suenas muy convencido.

—Más bien no sé cómo hacerlo.

—Ponte en sus zapatos e imagina cómo le gustaría a ella que trataras este problema.

—No puedo, ella calza como tres números menos que yo, seguro que no me entran los talones y-… ¡Ough! —Paró su broma cuando Franziska le golpeó en la parte de atrás de la cabeza—. ¿A qué viene eso?

—No es momento para tonterías como esa. De hecho… —Se golpeteó ella con dos dedos en el mentón y Gustav esperó paciente los casi sesenta segundos que se demoró su hermana en idear un plan—. Ok, esto es lo que harás…

Lanzando la colilla de su cigarrillo a la nieve, Gustav la escuchó con atención.

 

Gustav orquestó con la ayuda de Facebook y Fabi un plan maestro para sorprender a Georgie en Navidad, y fue así como a las siete quince de la mañana el baterista rodó sobre su cama plegable para coger su teléfono del suelo, y tras comprobar el nombre de la pantalla, contestar con una sonrisa.

—Hey, feliz Navidad…

—Feliz Navidad, sí —dijo Georgie al otro lado de la línea—. Gracias por-…

—No hay de qué.

—Pero en serio-…

—¿Te gustó? —Volvió Gustav a interrumpirla, porque aunque odiaba ese mal hábito que los gemelos le habían contagiado después de media vida a su lado, no podía evitar el sentirse inquieto por la reacción de Georgie.

—Sabes que sí… Es precioso.

Y en verdad lo era, porque aunque Gustav no era ningún experto cuando de bajos se trataba, después de todo ese era el campo de Georgie, al menos había prestado atención a lo que la bajista le confiaba, y así era como había podido revisar vía online distintas tiendas de ediciones limitadas hasta dar con un bajo que a pesar de tener casi veinticinco años permanecía sin un rasguño y pertenecía a una colección limitada de la que ya era casi imposible conseguir una copia. El obsequio le había costado sus buenos 3 mil euros más gastos de envío desde la sucursal que se encontraba en Amsterdam hasta la puerta del departamento de Fabi, y de paso había agregado para éste un par de billetes más para que comprara una caja donde cupiera y que además se encargara de colocar el regalo a medianoche para que Georgie se lo encontrara a la mañana siguiente debajo del árbol miniatura con el que contaba Fabi para los festejos.

Su plan había salido a la perfección, pero al mismo tiempo que Georgie le agradecía una vez más por el regalo, varias de sus alarmas internas saltaron cuando algo en la voz de Georgie le hizo entender que la bajista estaba llorando.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás enferma? ¿Te has peleado con Fabi?

—No, para nada. No es eso.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Me he puesto triste así de pronto, porque… Ha sido un enorme detalle de tu parte, y yo había estado tan molesta por no tener noticias de ti que no te he comprado nada. Soy terrible.

—No pasa nada.

—¡Claro que sí! —Siseó Georgie—. No se trata sólo de no haberte comprado un regalo para Navidad, sino que ni siquiera sabías que estaba molesta contigo, ¿a que no?

El baterista se arrebujó mejor en sus mantas. —Pues… no.

—Eso pensé.

«¿Cómo esto ha dado tal giro y ahora soy el malo?», se preguntó él, que la noche anterior apenas si había podido dormir de los nervios y la excitación de haber hecho algo bien por Georgie al obsequiarle ese bajo a pesar de los obstáculos, y en cambio ahora… Georgie le echaba la bronca, y no atinaba a saber por qué.

—¿Lo siento? —Amagó una disculpa, pero su tono fue más bien el de una pregunta, y la única contestación que consiguió fue la de un suspiro pesado y con desánimo de Georgie.

—No es tu culpa. Es mía por… Hacerme líos mentales donde no los había antes. Y ha sido un lindo regalo, en serio, sólo que te extraño y daría cualquier cosa porque estas horribles fiestas decembrinas se acabaran para volverte a ver.

—Yo igual.

—Ya, qué reconfortante —murmuró con cierta causticidad que Gustav no supo interpretar—. Oye, tengo que colgar. Todavía es temprano, y Maxi me está haciendo ojitos para que lo saque al baño y de vuelta a dormir un par de horas más.

—Seh, el clima no da para más —agregó él, confuso de cómo se había desarrollado su diálogo hasta llegar a minucias de ese tipo—. ¿Hablamos luego?

—Seguro. Uhm, _bye_.

—Sí, _bye_ —y el tono de llamada finalizada le dejó la desoladora sensación de una bofetada de guante blanco.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

 

Año Nuevo fue otra fiesta en la que Gustav estuvo presente en cuerpo, pero no en espíritu.

—Finge al menos un poco. Por mamá y papá —le susurró Franziska al oído cuando a medianoche intercambiaron abrazos y se desearon la mejor de las suertes para ese 2011 que acababa de comenzar.

Como única respuesta, Gustav la abrazó con más fuerza, buscando con ello transmitirle la tristeza que había permeado su ánimo apenas abrir los ojos en la mañana.

Gustav cumplió con la ronda de abrazos y felicitaciones con cada uno de sus parientes presentes, pero declinó unirse a alguno de los rituales en los que estos caían, como comer las uvas o plantearse una cierta cantidad de metas para el año venidero. En lo que a él respectaba, le bastaba con dejar atrás toda la mierda con la que se había topado en los últimos doce meses y empezar con el pie derecho, ni más ni menos.

Decidido a que iba a necesitar de la ayuda del alcohol para soportar la sesión improvisada de karaoke con la que sus tías querían animar a la concurrencia, Gustav se encaminó a la cocina a servirse un poco de ese delicioso vino con el que sus padres habían surtido las copas a la hora de la cena, y sin molestarse con reglas de etiqueta, bebió directo de una botella a la que sólo le quedaba una décima parte de su contenido.

—¡Gustav! —Lo amonestó su madre, que entró en ese momento a la habitación—. No seas salvaje, demuestra un poco de la educación que tú padre y yo te hemos dado y ten la decencia de servirte en una copa por lo menos.

—Vale, vale… —Acepto éste contrito de que el regaño fuera por no utilizar un recipiente correcto en lugar de por sus malos hábitos de días atrás.

Y es que si bien no era como si se hubiera emborrachado cada día desde que estaba de vuelta en casa, lo cierto es que se había dado licencia con el gabinete de licores de sus padres, así que cuando no era vino era vodka, y cuando no ron con cola, seguido por el tequila con los tíos, el anís con las tías ya mayores, y cerveza con los primos y hasta con Frederick. En suma, lo más cerca que había estado en su corta vida de convertirse en un alcohólico declarado, y por supuesto una conducta que su madre no aprobaba y que le reprochaba con miradas de reprobación cada vez que podía.

—Necesito que te mantengas sobrio —dijo Erna al pasar por su lado y sacar de la alacena un bulto de servilletas de tela con monograma incluido que sólo utilizaba en fechas especiales—. Tu abuela ha comentado que hueles a marinero en altamar.

—Demasiado tarde para eso —gruñó Gustav, bebiendo de golpe el contenido de la botella y después tirándola a la basura—. Además, ¿qué más da lo que opinen? No es como si me import-…

—¿Cómo si te importara? ¡Pues debería! —Lo encaró su progenitora, y aunque Gustav le sobrepasaba por una cabeza, su apostura imponente lo obligó a hundir el mentón y arrepentirse por su chulería.

—Perdón…

—Sé que eres adulto, pero actúa como tal. Esta mañana apenas si querías salir de la cama por culpa de la resaca, y eso no da un buen ejemplo para tus primos pequeños. Y lo más importante de todo: No quiero escuchar ni una vez más a tu tía Enid con sus comentarios de que la vida de músico te ha echado a perder con todo el sexo, drogas y rock and roll, así que has el favor de comportarte, no por mí, sino para callarle la bocota a ella.

—Ay, mamá —rió Gustav a pesar de todo—, tú siempre con tus prioridades torcidas.

—Sólo piensa en lo que te dije.

Con un suspiro, Gustav accedió. —Ok, lo haré.

 

Igual que habían hecho años atrás en esa misma fecha, Gustav se las arregló para distraer la atención de su persona y subir al techo de la casa de sus padres aprovechando que los festejos estaban en su máximo apogeo y que sus niveles de alcohol en sangre habían bajado al mínimo. Usando la escalera de entonces, Gustav pisó cada peldaño con cuidado y una vez en la azotea limpió un área suficiente de nieve sobre la cual colocar el trasero sin que se le congelara.

La madrugada era nubosa, con un poco de neblina y cero pronóstico de tormenta en el horizonte. La nieve había caído horas atrás, y el reflejo de la luna era apenas un tenue resplandor que se vislumbraba unos pocos segundos cada tantos minutos gracias al viento gélido que soplaba. Gustav se arrebujó mejor en su chaqueta de plumas de ganso, y con la capucha echada sobre la cabeza, extrajo su teléfono móvil de uno de los bolsillos laterales para consultar la hora y se llevó una grata sorpresa al encontrar una llamada perdida y un mensaje alegre de parte de Georgie en donde le deseaba un feliz Año Nuevo y hacía alusión a lo mucho que lo merecía.

Contento por la manera en que ella impregnaba de felicidad hasta los momentos más oscuros, Gustav le devolvió la llamada en un arrebato de impulsividad.

—¿Gus?

—Georgie… —Respondió él apenas tres tonos después y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza—. Feliz Año Nuevo para ti también.

—Oh, pensé que no habías recibido mi mensaje.

Por el tono de su voz, Gustav dedujo que Georgie estaba acostada y ésta se lo confirmó.

—Fabi salió a una fiesta con amigos y colegas de su trabajo que también son foráneos. Me invitó a ir con él, pero la verdad es que me apeteció más quedarme en cama y disfrutar de un buen té y el artículo de Wikipedia de una novela que acabo de terminar.

—¿Ah sí, cómo se llama? —Preguntó Gustav con interés, y Georgie le dio no sólo el título y el nombre del autor, sino también una excelente sinopsis que le hizo desear leer el libro.

—Te lo prestaré cuando vuelvas. Lisbeth Salander es todo un personaje, pero en sí el atractivo de la trama es la violencia… Es difícil explicarlo —finalizó Georgie, y después se instauró un silencio entre los dos que no fue nada sino agradable.

«Hasta escuchar su respiración me tranquiliza», pensó Gustav con una sonrisa, pero entonces esa información terminó de asentarse y comprendió el fallo.

—¿Estás enferma? Suenas…

Georgie se sorbió la nariz. —Un resfriado. Nada serio. Fue mi culpa por no secarme el cabello antes de dormir y dejar la ventana abierta.

—Qué mal…

Buscando cómo animar a Georgie, Gustav le mencionó su locación actual, y juntos compartieron la agridulce memoria de aquel día en que Franziska los había asustado trepando por la ventana del otrora cuarto de Gustav cuando ellos dos estaban dentro. El recuerdo terminó con aquella conversación que habían mantenido, donde Georgie le informaba de sus intenciones de continuar su vida adelante sin él, y en tiempo presente volvió a doler como entonces.

—Han pasado muchas cosas desde ese día —dijo Georgie—, como que por ejemplo ya no somos vírgenes.

Gustav soltó una carcajada. —Supuse que dirías eso.

—Es que me gusta hacerte sufrir, y seguro te has sonrojado, ¿eh? —Bromeó Georgie, y Gustav se acomodó mejor la capucha de su chaqueta para que sus orejas calientes no sufrieran por el frío del exterior.

—Tal vez…

—¡Lo sabía!

Compartiendo un par de bromas más, Georgie dio por finalizada la llamada cuando un fuerte estornudo interrumpió su hilo de chistes y ella declaró que necesitaba descansar o le volverían a subir las décimas de fiebre que el paracetamol había puesto en su lugar.

—Yo, uhm… —Dijo Gustav antes de colgar—. Estaré de vuelta en Magdeburg mañana en la noche. Franny tiene permiso laboral para ir hasta el miércoles, pero Frederick no, así que se marchan antes y me iré con ellos. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Bueno… Fabi también vuelve al trabajo el miércoles, y resulta que había hecho planes con él de conocer un par de sitios más antes de regresar, aprovechando que hay descuentos especiales en un par de museos y en una obra de teatro que se presentará y a la que asistiremos, así que…

—Uhhh… Ok —se esforzó Gustav en mostrar jovialidad—. Seguro que te diviertes, y es una oportunidad única tomando en cuenta el calendario apretado que hemos tenido… Me alegro por ti, por ustedes, en serio.

—Gracias.

Despidiéndose lo más rápido posible, Gustav estuvo a punto de decirle ‘te amo’ a Georgie al momento de finalizar la llamada, y si no lo hizo fue porque le quedó la impresión de que hacerlo habría sido un chantaje emocional para producirle culpa por no volver el mismo día que él a Magdeburg. Todo un juicio apresurado y sin bases reales, pero que Gustav utilizó como justificación para reprimirse y que le sirvió para mentalizarse de que había hecho lo correcto dadas las circunstancias.

Después, con la tristeza de vuelta instalada en el alma, Gustav bajó del techo, y sin llamar la atención a su persona, se acostó a dormir.

 

De vuelta en Magdeburg, Gustav rechazó la propuesta de Franziska de pasar con ella y Frederick los dos días en los que tardaría Georgie en volver a su departamento, alegando para ello que después de estar casi dos semanas rodeado de una buena cantidad de miembros de su familia lo que prefería era silencio y soledad. A regañadientes Franziska le había dado la razón, ella también había sufrido los estragos de la hacinación y la falta de privacidad, así que no le puso más reparos a su petición. Excepto que al momento de despedirse en la entrada del complejo departamental le dio un largo abrazo y le hizo prometer que al menor contratiempo se comunicaría con ella.

—Te estás comportando muy maternal, Franny —se burló Gustav, y se hermana le acarició la mejilla.

—Es que… me preocupas. Me preocupan los dos. —El plural referido a Georgie, y Gustav se mordió por dentro la misma mejilla que le había tocado su hermana.

—No tienes por qué —replicó él con acritud—. Estamos bien, en serio.

—Muchas cosas fuera de tu control han pasado últimamente, tú mismo lo admitiste…

«Y por eso es la última vez que me sincero contigo. Maldito vodka», pensó él, malhumorado porque la noche anterior se había despachado por su cuenta media botella del vodka más barato y miserable del que hubiera consumido jamás en la vida. La resaca había sido de campeonato y todavía le mantenía los intestinos flojos y la lengua hinchada, pero peor eran los recuerdos de él confesándole a Franziska cada pequeño detalle de lo acaecido en el último año, desde lo que ya le había contado con anterioridad someramente, hasta lo más reciente, sin omitir en particularidades escabrosas o temas en los que no se atrevería ni a considerar si alguien más se encontraba en la habitación con él.

En suma, había revelado más de lo que se hubiera permitido en condiciones de sobriedad, y por lo mismo se prometió que por penitencia no tomaría ni una gota de alcohol en al menos un mes.

—Sólo te pido que camines con pies de plomo. Tú y Georgie han tenido sus etapas de felicidad absoluta, pese a los contratiempos a los que se han enfrentado, pero algo me dice que están por vérselas cara a cara con algo que supere sus fuerzas y los ponga de una vez por todas contra la lona…

—Tú siempre tan optimista —ironizó Gustav, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Estaremos bien. Más que bien si se puede.

—Mmm… Eso espero —se despidió una vez más Franziska, y Gustav permaneció ahí mientras el automóvil en el que viajaban su hermana y Frederick se alejaba dos calles y luego giraba a la izquierda.

Por mucho que el fatalismo de Franziska le resultara insoportable, lo cierto es que como un pájaro de mal agüero acabó por representar un punto de quiebre del que sólo sería consciente años después.

 

Georgie volvió a Magdeburg el miércoles al mediodía, y Gustav la fue a buscar en su automóvil a la central de autobuses. El primer reencuentro fue formal frente a la multitud, apenas un ‘hey’ murmurado mientras Gustav le ayudaba con el equipaje y Georgie se acomodaba mejor el cabello debajo del gorro que llevaba calado hasta la nuca para no llamar la atención.

El segundo reencuentro, ya dentro de la privacidad del auto fue diferente. Apenas se cerraron las portezuelas, Georgie buscó a Gustav y éste la recibió en un medio abrazo en el que la palanca de cambios de interponía entre los dos y se les clavaba en las costillas.

—Hey… —Repitió Georgie su saludo de antes, y refregó su nariz contra la de Gustav en un beso esquimal.

—Hey… —Sonrió éste a su vez, aspirando en ella su perfume personal y maravillándose de lo bien que le sentaba. El frío que se había instalado en sus huesos desde la partida de Georgie semanas atrás abandonó de golpe su cuerpo y fue sustituido por un calor que le nacía de la palma de las manos y los pies y se extendía hasta inundar su pecho.

Durante diez minutos se mantuvieron casi en silencio dentro de la cabina, compartiendo pequeños besos y caricias de lo más inocentes, reconectando por el tiempo perdido y manifestándolo con respiraciones erráticas y cortos jadeos. Gustav consideró bajar uno de los respaldos y recostarse juntos uno encima del otro, o en el más desesperado de los casos moverse a la parte trasero del vehículo para tener una sesión de mimos como era lo debido, pero la simple idea de soltar a Georgie para realizar aquellas maniobras le hacía doler el alma, y lo mismo debía de ser para Georgie, quien se aferraba a él con tenacidad por las solapas de su chaqueta y no lo dejaba ir.

Su cercanía no hizo más que liberar sus deseos, y conforme los minutos fueron transcurriendo, ambos comprendieron que debían ponerse en marcha antes de que les fuera imposible no ceder a sus apetitos físicos. Con gran fuerza de voluntad se separaron, y Gustav puso en marcha el automóvil antes de que el arrepentimiento le ganara. Para ayudarle, Georgie se colocó el cinturón de seguridad lo más ceñido posible y se pegó a la portezuela.

—Y… —Buscó Gustav un terreno neutral sobre el cual posicionarse—. ¿Qué tal Fabi?

—Bien.

—¿Y Berlín?

—Igual que siempre.

—¿Y tu resfriado?

—Mejor.

—Uhmmm… —Indeciso si seguir indagando o simplemente dejarla en paz, Gustav se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando la mano de Georgie se posó en su muslo y de ahí subió hasta su ingle.

—Gusss… —Manifestó ella su necesidad al ejercer presión y cargar su voz con patente anhelo.

La entrada al estacionamiento del complejo departamental fue más bien un derrape entre la caseta de entrada y el espacio que les correspondía para estacionarse. Gustav acarreó consigo dos de las maletas mientras Georgie llamaba al ascensor, y una vez dentro de la cabina cada uno escogió un rincón diferente del otro, atentos a que si cedían ahí no habría marcha atrás.

Una vez en el pasillo de su piso, Georgie se le adelantó para abrir la puerta, y una vez entrar ellos y el equipaje, comenzaron a volar las prendas de ropa extra. Es decir, todas.

Desvistiéndose por su cuenta, corrieron en ropa interior y calcetines a la recámara, y una vez dentro se enfrascaron en un abrazó desesperado en el que los dientes chocaron, el cabello de Georgie los estranguló un par de veces, y por error Gustav aplastó a la bajista con una mala colocación de su rodilla, pero eso no les impidió unirse en una necesidad primitiva que amenazaba con asfixiarlos si no la cumplían.

Igual a como había ocurrido meses atrás, aquel encuentro difícilmente podría catalogarse de ‘hacer el amor’, pero como concluyó Gustav después, mientras él y Georgie yacían debajo de las mantas con un cenicero en medio de los dos y compartiendo un cigarrillo, tampoco tenía que ver con ‘simple sexo’.

—Eso fue… —Georgie cogió de Gustav el cigarrillo y aspiró una profunda bocanada—. Insuperable.

—Ya lo has dicho antes.

—Sí, y cada vez resulta que te vuelves mejor en esto.

— _Nos_ volvemos mejores —enfatizó Gustav, extenuado por lo que habían hecho.

—¿Sabes? Justo de eso charlé con las amigas de Fabi. Eran unas chicas de lo más divertidas, un tanto… No sé, diferentes a lo que estoy habituada. Para nada como las amigas que tuve en Loitsche; Berlín moldea a las personas de manera diferente, y ellas eran diferentes, cada una a su modo genial. Ah, estoy divagando —soltó una risotada—. El punto es que salimos una noche a beber, y acabamos hablando de sexo. No te preocupes, jamás dije que eras tú mi novio, pero saliste a colación un par de veces…

—¿Ah sí? —Le picó él entre las costillas—. ¿Y qué les dijiste?

—Que eras el mejor en la cama. Claro que con mi escasa experiencia en materia de hombres no soy lo que se dice una gran conocedora, pero… —Apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y luego lo colocó en la mesita de noche que tenía más cerca—. Se asombraron bastante cuando les conté de todos los orgasmos que hemos conseguido tú y yo juntos. Al parecer, incluso algunas de ellas no habían tenido orgasmos con sus parejas. Qué triste, ¿verdad?

—Me preocupa más que hayas hablado de eso frente a Fabi —murmuró Gustav.

—Bah, ni se inmutó —desdeñó Georgie esa noción, acomodándose mejor sobre Gustav e incitándolo a una repetición de lo de antes—. Aunque debo confesarte que se atragantó con su bebida cuando me uní a sus amigas en historias escandalosas y obscenas.

—Tengo miedo de preguntar cuáles de nuestras historias entran en esas categorías…

—Oh, como la vez que olvidamos poner el letrero de ‘no molestar’ la recamarera entró mientras lo hacíamos de perrito —rió Georgie para mortificación de Gustav, que todavía tenía impresa en la retina la mirada de lujuria que esa mujer cincuentona les había dedicado—, o cuando probamos en la tina y casi nos partimos la crisma con el jabón que se perdió en el agua y la espuma.

—No fueron nuestras mejores hazañas…

—¿No? Y yo que pensaba que serían las mejores ideas para contarles a nuestros, uhm, nietos cuando nos estén fastidiando —quiso bromear Georgie, pero a mitad del camino se arrepintió, y el resultado fue una pausa desagradable.

—No lo creo —dijo Gustav, y ante él se presentó la disyuntiva de aliviar la atmósfera o arruinarla de una vez por todas. Por fortuna eligió la primera opción—. Y mi historia favorita es de cuando probamos aquel lubricante de cereza que compramos por internet y acabamos con comezón y ampollas.

—Eso nos pasa por cambiar el de coco —celebró Georgie aquel recuerdo.

—Aprendimos esa lección por las malas. Porque… Bendito… sea el… lubricante… de coco… —Enfatizó Gustav con besos en el cuello de Georgie, y la bajista se acomodó mejor en su regazo.

Y que mejor demostración que sacando el frasco del cajón y aplicando una generosa porción del lubricante de coco más socorrido en toda Alemania.

Lo que siguió a eso quedó entre Gustav y Georgie.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Con los gemelos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creo que ese final de Georgie poniendo a Bill en su lugar es de mis favoritos escritos :)

**2.- Con los gemelos.**

 

La semana acabó sin mayores incidentes que un par de viajes a la lavandería y salir juntos a comprar víveres para los próximos días. Gustav se reunió el viernes con unos amigos del Gymnasium que por casualidad estaban de paso en Magdeburg, y Georgie hizo lo mismo el sábado con una ‘prima’ que en realidad sólo era hija de la mejor amiga de Melissa y a la que la bajista llamada ‘tía’ de cariño.

El domingo lo pasaron en casa acurrucados cerca del radiador y bebiendo chocolate caliente  hasta que Gustav afirmó que “una taza más y le saldría por las orejas”, así que Georgie abrió una bolsa de bollos de canela con glaseado encima y se dieron por satisfechos. En el ínterin vieron alguna película, o como ellos definieron después, pusieron alguna película en el televisor pero no le prestaron nada de atención a la pantalla porque en su lugar se besuqueaban como adolescentes en la primera cita pero sin llegar más lejos que un par de toques por debajo de la ropa. Gustav leyó, y Georgie se arregló las uñas; cada uno en lo suyo pero compartiendo el mismo sillón por el simple gusto de deleitarse con una manta y su cercanía. También durmieron una siesta larga en el mismo estrecho sillón, y después de una cena ligera se retiraron a dormir poco después de las once.

—Nos hemos convertido en unos ancianos que se levantan y acuestan temprano —bostezó Gustav con Georgie recostada en su pecho.

—Bah, no me importa. Esto es bueno, muy bueno… —Contestó ella con otro bostezo—. Después de la vida de tour y fama ininterrumpida, no hacer nada es maravilloso.

—Cierto…

Jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello, Gustav nunca supo en qué momento cayó rendido por el sueño.

 

Por desgracia para Gustav, pero sobre todo para Georgie, a la mañana siguiente, o mejor dicho, a la madrugada siguiente, fue David Jost quien los despertó antes de las seis para comunicarles malas noticias. O buenas, según fuera su perspectiva. En cualquier caso, noticias frescas de los gemelos, y ante la mención de sus nombres Gustav golpeó la mesa de noche buscando la lámpara por un poco de luz.

—Espera, Dave. Dame tan sólo un segundo para despertar del todo —le pidió Gustav a su ex manager mientras se desenredaba de los brazos de Georgie y se incorporaba en la penumbra de su habitación.

La luz de la lámpara le lastimó los ojos, y la boca pastosa no le ayudó en nada a asimilar y digerir lo que David le había dicho antes, por lo que pidió una nueva explicación a su repentina llamada.

—Una vez más, ¿qué?

—Me has oído bien la primera vez. Bill y Tom van a contactar con ustedes dos para llegar a un acuerdo con respecto a la banda.

—No van a conseguir que les vendamos nuestra mitad, si es lo que se proponen —gruñó Gustav, atento a la figura de Georgie a su lado que se limitó a esconder la cabeza bajo la almohada para seguir durmiendo.

—Dudo que se trate de eso. Hasta Bill entiende que cambiar a la mitad de los integrantes de Tokio Hotel sería un suicidio comercial al que no podrían sobrevivir.

—¿Y qué? ¿Planea sólo deshacerse de Georgie y a mí convencerme de seguir a su lado? Pues que ni lo piense —masculló Gustav, que en ese asunto se mantenía reacio a ceder; o arreglaban sus diferencias o la banda se iba a la mierda, y ya que cualquier opción le parecía buena y estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final sin que las consecuencias le importaran un pepino, así se lo hizo saber a David.

—Más bien tratarán de convencerlos de seguir juntos —reveló David la verdad—. Mira, la venta de discos en Asia ha ido mejor de lo esperado, y la disquera considera una buena inversión el forzar su entrada a ese nuevo mercado que se les abre. Ya antes fueron a Malasia, y en Singapur tampoco les fue mal, pero esto será mejor.

—¿A dónde nos quieren mandar con exactitud?

Esperando escuchar alguna impronunciable ciudad de China a la que ni de chiste podría localizar en el mapa, Gustav alzó las cejas cuando Gustav pronunció esa palabra mágica.

—Tokyo.

—¿Tokio de Tokio Hotel o Tokyo de Tokyo en Japón? —Pidió el baterista que David especificara, porque si se trataba de la segunda opción… Estaban hablando de ligas mayores, y esa sería una carta ganadora que les ofrecería una mayor ventaja sobre los gemelos a la hora de hacer negociaciones.

—¿Tú qué crees? —Le chanceó su ex manager de buen humor—. No es nada ostentoso, sólo un par de sesiones fotográficas, entrevistas, un programa para televisión y otras cuantas apariciones públicas. También está en negociaciones una sesión acústica con las canciones del último disco-…

—Y Monsoon —adivinó Gustav la única canción que no podría faltar en su repertorio.

—Exacto, y Monsoon —corroboró David—. La cuestión es que la disquera ya programó fechas y los boletos de avión ya están listos, lo mismo que las reservaciones en el hotel donde se hospedarán. Todo excepto…

—A nosotros dos —habló Gustav por él y por Georgie, quien para entonces se había girado hacia él y lo miraba con ojos soñolientos—. Vale, supongamos que están tan desesperados como para llegar a las últimas para que este viaje se realice, ¿y qué con eso?

—Bill planea ganarse a Georgie de vuelta, por las buenas o por las malas…

—No te ganas a nadie por las malas, Dave; eso sería un delito —gruñó Gustav, a quien esa noción de Bill acechando a Georgie para que ésta cediera a sus egoísmos personales le enfermaba en el alma.

—Lo único que sé es que Bill está dispuesto a mucho con tal de que ustedes dos estén con él y Tom en Tokyo este febrero. Esa invitación es para todos los miembros de la banda Tokio Hotel, no sólo para la mitad de ésta, y él está consciente de ello.

—Entiendo… pero al final quien tomará esa decisión será Georgie. Yo sólo la acompañaré en lo que ella elija.

—Igual que Tom con Bill —señaló David el paralelismo—. Yo sólo quería ponerles sobre aviso. Tal vez sus intenciones de reconciliarse con ustedes no sean las mejores, pero no desperdicien esta oportunidad única en la vida por rencillas tontas.

—Esto no es una rencilla tonta, Dave —replicó Gustav entre dientes—. Lo sabrías si todavía fueras nuestro manager.

—Ya, ¿pero de quién es la culpa? Mía no. Y lo sería si tú y Georgie no hubieran seguido adelante con su relación a espaldas mías y de la disquera. No que por ello les guarde rencor. Estoy mejor ahora que nunca incluso si cuesta apreciarlo bajo esa luz ahora mismo, pero…

—Lo siento —se disculpó Gustav por su exabrupto, avergonzado porque en esencia había querido actuar como la víctima cuando en realidad David era quien más había sufrido al haber perdido su trabajo como su manager. Aunque éste ahora disfrutaba más su papel de productor en Los Ángeles y era feliz con su nueva novia, a ratos Gustav tenía la impresión de éste jamás les revelaría las penurias por las que había tenido que pasar cuando lo destituyeron de su cargo, y el miedo a preguntar lo paralizaba, lo que los colocaba en una situación incómoda a morir.

—No hay de qué —suspiró David, cargando la línea de estática—. Sólo… estén preparados. Estoy convencido de que saldrán adelante por sus propios méritos si logran pasar este bache en el que han caído.

«Esto es más que un bache», pensó Gustav, pero ni bajo tortura compartiría con David detalles de un asunto que no le pertenecía, porque a pesar de todo, en algo tenía que coincidir con Georgie: Sin importar las putadas por las que Bill (y por ende Tom) los habían hecho pasar, se resistía a traicionarlos, incluso a costa suya.

—Gracias por el aviso, Dave.

—De nada. Y perdona por la llamada a estas horas. Allá deben ser las, ¿qué?, ¿las siete, ocho?

—Faltan quince para las seis —renegó el baterista de los números en rojo que marcaba su despertador—, pero no te preocupes. Nos has hecho un enorme favor al avisarnos.

—Menos mal.

Intercambiando frases de despedida y comprometiéndose a mantenerse al tanto con reportes de los Kaulitz y las estrategias que estos llevaran a cabo, Gustav finalizó la llamada y dejó el teléfono con desgana en el buró, casi con el mismo manotazo apagando la lámpara y pidiendo a cualquier deidad que le prestara atención que el sueño no lo eludiera.

—Así que… ¿Tokyo, uh? —Murmuró Georgie, quien no había dado muestras de estar despierta, pero que al parecer no se había perdido palabra alguna de esa conversación.

—Exactamente…

—Ya quiero ver con qué planea disculparse ese idiota, si es que esas son sus intenciones. Por todo lo que lo conocemos… —Murmuró ella, deslizando una mano tibia por debajo del pijama de Gustav y acariciando su vientre en movimientos circulares—. Es capaz de contratar a unos matones y pasar directamente a la armería pesada.

—Mmm… —Cerrando los ojos con la cabeza ladeada en dirección a Georgie, Gustav estiró las piernas bajo las mantas y agradeció que todavía fuera temprano. El sol tardaría por lo menos otra hora en salir, y mientras tanto podrían volver a dormir, perderse en la calma de la inconsciencia...

La mano con la que Georgie lo acariciaba comenzó un camino hacia sus pantalones, y con un dedo tanteó la piel que quedaba justo debajo del elástico…

—Gus —susurró Georgie a su oído, y fue todo lo que el baterista necesitó para tomar una decisión.

Cerniéndose sobre Georgie, quien lo recibió entre sus brazos y lo rodeó con las piernas en torno a su cadera, Gustav la besó, y el resto corrió por cuenta del instinto.

 

Georgie estaba frente al fogón revolviendo la sopa que cenarían y Gustav poniendo la mesa cuando sonó el timbre esa misma noche.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —Preguntó el baterista, y Georgie denegó.

Inquieto porque las únicas visitas que recibían se contaban con los dedos de una mano, Gustav se asomó por la mirilla de la entrada y vio un intenso color rosa. Luego rojo. Y azul. ¿Era también verde?

De un tirón abrió Gustav la puerta y se topó con un chico imberbe y delgado que sostenía un espectacular arreglo de flores, y también un bloc de notas.

—¿La señorita… Listing? —Inquirió el chico después de corroborar en la hoja de datos que traía consigo.

—Oye, amigo, ¿tengo cara de ser una señorita? —Gruñó Gustav con socarronería—. No, no soy la señorita Listing.

—¿Pero ella vive aquí?

Gustav asintió, lo que selló su suerte.

—Uhm… Traje esto para ella —amagó el empleado en tenderle las flores, y a Gustav no le quedó de otra más que recibirlas. Un arreglo que fácil pesaba cinco kilogramos y expelía un fuerte aroma dulzón—. Si es tan amable de firmarme de recibido.

—Espere un momento, yo-…

—Eso me toca a mí —dijo Georgie, abandonando su puesto frente a la estufa para acercarse a ese par y averiguar por qué de pronto el departamento olía a una primavera temprana.

—Su nombre aquí y sus iniciales acá —señaló el chico las líneas correspondientes, y Georgie firmó con lentitud mientras repasaba el resto del documento sin comprender qué pasaba.

—¿Puede al menos decirme quién es el remitente? —Preguntó una vez le devolvió la orden de recibido, y el chico señaló el arreglo.

—Viene en la tarjeta.

—Ah, ok. Gracias por todo.

Apenas cerrar la puerta, Gustav dejó el arreglo sobre la mesa de la cocina y se retiró un paso atrás para que Georgie pudiera inspeccionarlo a su libre antojo. Con una variedad de colores que rompían con el tedio monocromo del invierno en Magdeburg, las flores ostentaban por lo menos cinco colores diferentes, y el verde intenso de las hojas que seguían de ornato revelaban ser no de cualquier florería del centro, sino de por lo menos alguna que cobrara su valor en bastantes euros como para justificar su ostentación.

—Este aroma me marea. Muy dulce, muy falso… —Murmuró Georgie mientras apartaba un poco del follaje a un lado y encontraba la tarjeta prendida en una esquina. Bastó un vistazo para que su ceño se frunciera.

—¿Qué? ¿Es de algún exnovio que me habías mantenido oculto y que de pronto ha decidido recuperarte? —Bromeó el baterista para aligerar la repentina tensión, pero entonces Georgie se giró hacia él y le tendió la nota.

“La última vez que nos vimos dijimos palabras que tal vez no sentíamos. Hagamos las paces. Bill y Tom.”

—Oh… —Repasó un par de veces las palabras, analizando cada posible significado oculto. Desde el ‘tal vez’ que servía para restar importancia hasta el ‘hacer las paces’, que no era sino la tregua de paz a la que querían llegar para que el viaje a Tokyo se realizara. Igual a como David les había prevenido, ese par iba con todo para que la banda volviera a estar unida, así tuvieran que tragarse su orgullo y suplicar—. Puede que esto juegue a nuestro favor, ¿no?

Las cejas de Georgie se unieron un poco más sobre el puente de su nariz. —Ningún ramo de flores va a comprar mi perdón, Gus. Eso ya deberías de saberlo.

—No dije eso —se apresuró éste a corregirse—. Más bien… Ellos quieren algo que sólo tú puedes concederles, y eso te coloca en lugar privilegiado desde el cual tú tienes el poder.

—Ya, lo que estaría genial de no ser porque no hay nada que me puedan ofrecer y que me interese —murmuró la bajista, tocando con la yema de los dedos una de las flores antes de clavarle las uñas en un pétalo y desgarrarla—. Iba muy en serio cuando le dije a Bill que podía buscarse al bajista que quisiera para _su_ banda, así que…

Gustav la miró como si fuera la primera vez en una década. —¿En serio?

—Muy en serio.

—Pensé que… fanfarroneabas. No sé… Que lo habías dicho en el calor del momento, sin pensar en las consecuencias, y que después esta sería una de esas peleas que quedan en el pasado como si nunca hubieran ocurrido.

—Noup —golpeó Georgie la lengua contra los dientes y remarcó la p final—. Iba muy, _muy_ en serio con ese asunto. Bill agotó cada una de mis reservas de paciencia, y el resto es una historia que se cuenta sola.

Gustav cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro. —Pero…

—¿Pero? —Le retó Georgie a continuar.

—¿Es definitivo? ¿Al 100% o es algo que pueda cambiar?

Georgie exhaló despacio. —Ni idea. Ahora mismo es un ‘no’ rotundo, pero quizá dentro de unos meses… Cuando el cauce de las aguas vuelva al río…

—El viaje a Tokyo es el mes entrante. No hay tiempo para esos ‘meses’ de los que hablas, sólo uno.

—No me presiones, Gus —le advirtió Georgie con un gruñido gutural que emanó desde lo profundo de su garganta—. Estaré lista cuando esté lista, no antes.

—Vale…

Retomando su tarea de preparar la cena, esta vez Gustav se encargó de revisar la sopa, mientras que Georgie cogió el arreglo floral por la base, y sin mucha ceremonia, lo lanzó de cabeza en el bote de basura. Luego con el pie lo aplastó para que ocupara el menor espacio posible, y con la misma parsimonia, cerró la bolsa y bajó con ella al depósito.

Para cuando volvió Gustav ya había servido los cuencos con sopa, y el tema quedó relegado para ambos.

 

En el transcurso de enero se volvió habitual escuchar el timbre del piso a todas horas de la mañana o de la tarde, por lo general, cortesía de algún empleado que se limitaba a cumplir con su trabajo y dejaba atrás algún tipo de regalo, que sin variar, acababa en la basura.

—Debes admitirlo, Bill se está esforzando en grande y utilizando todos sus recursos a mano —comentó Gustav, cuando al romper los sellos de la caja que le había sido entregada a Georgie, descubrió una exclusiva colección de cremas y lociones que no conocía precisamente por el nombre, pero sí por el logo de la empresa, y que sabía que costaban una buena cantidad de dinero.

Sentándose con ella al sillón para inspeccionar más de cerca la colección de productos que ahora le pertenecía a Georgie, Gustav abrió un par de envases y olisqueó las fragancias, comentando con cada una lo bien que olían.

—Prueba ésta, es melón con algo más… —Volteando el envase, leyó con dedicación en la parte de los ingredientes hasta dar con la esencia faltante—. ¡Pepino! Mmm, quién lo dijera… Y además tiene buena textura… No es pegajosa, y mira qué bien humectada deja mi piel.

Georgie bajó la revista de música que leía y se giró hacia él. —Si tanto te gustan esas cremas, te las puedes quedar, porque yo no pienso ni tocarlas.

—Oh, vamos —dijo Gustav, quien a esas alturas ya estaba por compadecerse un poco de los gemelos y ponerse aunque fuera un poco de su parte—. Se están esforzando.

Además de las flores, Bill y Tom se habían tomado tan en serio su labor de conquista, que el mínimo de regalos que la bajista recibía por semana no era menor al de tres. De ese modo, Georgie había recibido a la puerta de su departamento una caja de chocolates belgas con relleno de licor que a ella le encantaban, y que por haberle obsequiado años atrás Gustav sabía que costaban lo suyo, pero que así íntegros y con el moño rojo que los envolvía acabaron en manos de una vecina a la que Georgie por casualidad se topó yendo al contenedor de basura. También un bolso de la última colección de Gucci; una pieza de cuero y remaches en dorado que Georgie ni sacó de la caja en la que venía y acabó en posesión de Franziska.

De hecho, gran parte de los regalos habían terminado en las manos de Franziska, y si bien la hermana de Gustav estaba encantada con esa Navidad retrasada de lujo, también se había mostrado confusa de por qué Georgie se desprendía de todos aquellos obsequios con tal facilidad, casi con desprecio.

—Es complicado, luego te explico —dijo Gustav en voz baja, y fue todo lo que Franziska necesitó para cerrar la boca y respetar su deseo de discreción.

A pesar de ello, Gustav no siguió ese camino, y con cada regalo que llegaba y que Georgie rechazaba sin segundas contemplaciones, más insistía él en el perdón y en las segundas oportunidad.

—Ya, pero esta no es la segunda vez, sino… Bah, lo que sea —puso Georgie en claro su postura—. No quiero hablar de esto.

—¡Pues deberíamos! —Pero en lugar de hacerlo, Georgie durmió esa noche en el sofá, y Gustav comprendió, mientras daba vueltas en el colchón y no conciliaba el sueño, que no debía inmiscuirse donde no debía.

El desfile de regalos continuó hasta una semana antes de que tuvieran que abordar su vuelo, y para entonces las entregas eran diarias, a veces dos en el mismo día, y Georgie había perdido la paciencia.

—¡Aquí no vive ninguna Georgina Listing! ¡Largo! —Le cerró la puerta en la cara a un repartidor, y Gustav se compadeció del pobre hombre que ni la culpa tenía de pagar aquellos platos rotos.

—¿No estás siendo un poco-…?

—¡¿Irracional?!

—Ya lo has dicho tú…

—¡ARGH! —Le chilló Georgie al irse a sentar al sillón individual, y en una postura de total agotamiento, subir las piernas y abrazarse a ellas—. Perdona… No es culpa tuya, y a pesar de ello te grito como si lo fuera. Soy terrible.

—Es comprensible, dadas las circunstancias…

—Eso no es excusa para comportarme como desquiciada. Sólo… —Georgie llenó de aire sus pulmones y se armó de valor—. Tan sólo debería dar mi brazo a torcer y ya está, ¿uh? Parar con esta locura de disculpas que no son tal.

—¿Lo dices porque son regalos costosos? No por ello son menos del corazón. Es la manera que tiene Bill de decir ‘lo siento’.

Georgie chasqueó la lengua. —¿Es que no has visto el patrón? Todos y cada uno de esos regalos son comprados por Bill, con su gusto siempre presente y latente el deseo de adquirir para él algo similar.

—No sé si te entiendo… —Dijo Gustav, a quien de pronto le atacó la sensación de haber sido tan denso como para pasar algo obvio y evidente a la vista por alto.

—¿Por qué si no me compraría prendas de sus marcas favoritas? Ese bolso no era nada de mi estilo, pero sí del suyo… —Georgie se apretó con más fuerza las piernas y continuó enumerando—. ¿La botella de caro champagne? Del que bebe con Tom cada año en su cumpleaños. ¿Ese estuche de brochas y maquillaje de Channel? Bueno, es idéntico al que se ordenó hace un par de años porque tiene las mejores sombras y el pelo de los pinceles es de la cola de no sé qué jodido animal en vías de extinción.

Gustav agachó la cabeza. —No me había percatado de ello.

—Yo no quería creer que se trataba de eso, pero… A las pruebas me remito. Esos no son regalos para mí, ni pensados en mí, sino la colección de deseos de Bill en Amazon, y no cuentan como disculpa. Ni siquiera como una disculpa miserable.

Gustav lo sopesó unos minutos, haciendo memoria de cada paquete recibido, y pocos no eran, en los que Georgie rompía los sellos de embalaje y después su curiosidad por ver su contenido moría de golpe. Ahora comprendía la razón, y una vez más el egoísmo patente de Bill quedó al descubierto.

Por último, Gustav liberó el aire de su pecho en un sonoro suspiro. —Eres una chica difícil de contentar.

—Al contrario —rebatió Georgie con un repentino brillo acerado en los ojos—. Me bastaría con una sincera disculpa, de cara a cara y mientras Bill me mira directo a los ojos, pero tomando en cuenta su cobardía, no es algo que vaya a pasar pronto.

Pero en eso, Georgie era quien estaba en el error.

 

Febrero dio inicio un martes en que Georgie despertó con un leve resfriado y la hizo levantarse una hora antes de la cama para prepararse un té con miel y limón para contrarrestar las molestias. Gustav le acompañó, y envuelto en las mantas, se sentó con ella uno frente al otro en la mesa de la cocina, él comiendo su cereal y Georgie sujetando la taza con ambas manos mientras aspiraba el vapor.

—Estaba pens-…

—¿Crees que-…?

Interrumpiéndose mutuamente, cada uno rió por lo bajo e instó al otro a hablar primero sin llegar a un acuerdo al respecto.

—Ok, empezaré yo, que lo mío es una tontería —dijo Georgie, y después de beber un sorbo de su té, lanzó una pequeña bomba—. Me gustaría tomar clases.

—¿De algún instrumento?

—Nah, de cocina. O de repostería. Todavía no lo he decidido. Nada formal o muy elaborado, sólo un pequeño curso para aprender lo básico y de ahí avanzar por mí misma. Porque no sé si lo has notado, pero estoy harta de pedir de los mismo cinco restaurantes que tenemos alrededor, y nuestro menú no es muy variado tampoco. No me malinterpretes, tus pastas siguen tan buenas como siempre, pero hay una cantidad máxima de fideos que puedo comer a la semana y creo que estoy por sobrepasarla.

Gustav no tuvo de otra más que darle la razón, porque si bien en ese aspecto estaban mucho que mejor que Bill y Tom, quienes si por ellos fuera harían sus tres comidas en la calle o pidiendo reparto a domicilio, igual comían fuera al menos la mitad de los días, y en los restantes no variaban nada más elaborado que diez o quince recetas que rotaban hasta el hartazgo. Así como Georgie juraba que estaban por salirle fideos de las orejas, él tenía la impresión de que si tenía que comer una vez más sopa de lentejas acabaría vomitando.

—No es un mal plan. Digo, si te interesa… Si mal no recuerdo, una amiga de Franny se anotó en un centro comunitario para algo similar, porque cuando se mudó sola, lo único que comía eran platillos congelados, pizza, y sopas instantáneas.

—Eso no suena muy saludable o nutritivo —dijo Georgie, arrugando la nariz en una media mueca de asco—. Aquí es donde lamento que mamá no sea como las demás, porque si hacemos comparaciones, sé más de cocina yo que ella a estas alturas.

—¿Y si compras un par de libros de recetas? Te puedo ayudar lavando las ollas y los sartenes, y no sé, sirviendo de apoyo moral y todo eso.

—Me encantaría —sonrió Georgie, y una de sus manos buscó a la de Gustav en medio de la mesa—. ¿Y qué era lo que tú querías decirme?

—Ah, eso… —Gustav se pasó la lengua por los labios y rebuscó entre sus frases ensayadas una que supliera bien su falta de valor. Al no encontrar ninguna, Gustav hesitó—. Uhm…

—¿Qué pasa? —Apretó Georgie sus dedos con preocupación, y Gustav decidió dejar de irse por las ramas porque de otra manera era Georgie quien con su incertidumbre la pasaba mal.

—Le he dado vueltas a esto de… vivir juntos —empezó Gustav lo que esperaba fuera un discurso adulto que le pusiera puntos con Georgie—. Hace ya más de seis meses que mi DNI está desactualizada por no contar con un domicilio oficial, y mis cosas siguen en cajas porque no me he tomado a la labor de buscar un departamento, y es que con todos estos viajes, y el tiempo que pasamos en New York y luego en LA, y además se cruzaron las fechas decembrinas y… Bueno, estoy divagando, ¿eh?

—Un poco —asintió Georgie—, sí.

—Mi punto es que… Vivimos juntos. No oficialmente porque no hay documentos que me incluyan como segundo inquilino, y uhm, es algo que no habíamos hablado porque esperábamos a diciembre para tener claro qué pasaba con los contratos, pero ya estamos a febrero y seguimos en las mismas…

—Y te quieres ir a otro sitio, ¿es eso? O…

Gustav tragó saliva. —Antes… quería consultarlo contigo. Ver mis opciones, tomar una decisión. Y es que la verdad es que preferiría quedarme aquí. Contigo.

Georgie enderezó la espalda y su mirada se perdió en la habitación. Gustav la observó con detenimiento mientras la bajista parpadeaba un par de veces y con el dedo índice de su mano libre recorría el borde de su taza de té.

—Sería agradable tener una sala decorada y no una sala reducida a la mitad de su tamaño original por una pila de cajas —dictaminó Georgie al cabo de un minuto de silencio.

—Te ayudaría con la renta y las facturas, obvio —se apresuró Gustav a venderle la propuesta—. Al fin y al cabo que ya compartimos dormitorio y las tareas del hogar, y si algo hemos demostrado en tantos años juntos en la banda es que podemos convivir codo con codo sin matarnos en el proceso.

—Cierto —dijo Georgie, mal encubriendo una carcajada ahogada detrás de la mano con la que se cubrió la boca—. Si no te he asesinado antes por olvidar bajar la tapa del retrete, seguro que no lo hago ahora.

Luchando para que su sonrisa no fuera la atracción central de su rostro, Gustav continuó comiendo de su cereal mientras Georgie hacía lo propio con su té; los dos tratando de aparentar que no era para tanto, cuando en realidad, la noción de vivir juntos de manera manifiesta y no sólo como en un acuerdo temporal les llenaba de mariposas el estómago.

Gustav hizo planes, en donde se deshacía de algunas de sus cosas, compraba otras, y se hacía cargo de su mitad de la casa. Quizá pintar unas cuantas paredes, o comprar un equipo de música decente. Amueblar como se debía el estudio, y de paso ampliar la colección de macetas que Georgie tenía en el balcón. Las posibilidades eran variadas, y como comprobó él cuando su mirada se topó con la de la bajista, ambos estaban emocionados por emprender juntos esa aventura.

 

También ese primer día de febrero fue cuando Tom llamó. El mismo Tom del que tenían semanas sin noticias suyas, y cuyo nombre de contacto en el móvil de Georgie había pasado de ‘TomK’ a ‘Idiota #1’.

El teléfono repiqueteó tres veces, y como Georgie estaba acostada en el sofá con la cabeza en el regazo de Gustav mientras éste veía una película, soltó un gruñido. Envuelta en una gruesa manta  que la protegía del frío, Georgie se arrebujó mejor contra Gustav y de mala gana estiró la mano hacia la mesa de noche para coger su móvil.

—Más vale que sea importante… —Masculló para sí, y el agarre de sus dedos sobre la carcasa del teléfono se intensificó cuando vio de quién se trataba.

Prendado de la película, Gustav tardó en reaccionar, y su expresión no cambió gran cosa incluso después de que Georgie le pusiera de frente la pantalla y él leyera el nombre.

—¿Quién es el…? Ah… —Captó de pronto, porque él por su cuenta también había cambiado los nombres en su teléfono, sólo que en lugar de seguir la jerarquía de nacimiento, había colocado a Bill como ‘Imbécil No.1’ por sus méritos, más que por su lentitud al nacer. Según se daba cuenta, en eso coincidía, y a la vez difería de Georgie.

—¿Qué querrá? —Cuestionó Georgie por ambos, la voz ronca a causa de su nariz congestionada. Su resfriado, si bien se pronosticaba como natural por la temporada y no había venido acompañado con fiebre, la había obligado a guardar reposo hasta nuevo aviso y a cargar consigo una caja de pañuelos desechables a todos lados en el departamento.

—Hablar. La cuestión es de qué. —Un pequeño tic le contrajo la esquina de la boca—. ¿Vas a contestar?

—¿Y si…? —Georgie esbozó un mohín—. ¿Y si sólo dejamos que suene hasta rendirse? Tendrá que leer entre líneas, ¿no?

—Supongo…

Como si se tratara de una señal, el teléfono dejó de sonar, pero al instante volvió a la carga… Y ese mismo ciclo se repitió durante los próximos cinco minutos en que Georgie puso el aparato en silencio y lo dejó vibrar sobre la mesa, en tanto que Gustav fue a la cocina a prepararle otra taza de té.

Apenas recibir el brebaje en sus manos, Georgie alzó las cejas cuando un tono diferente le alertó que acababa de recibir un mensaje.

—¿Puedes revisarlo? —Le pidió a Gustav, ya que ella estaba ocupada.

—Claro. —Gustav iluminó la pantalla, y apretando los labios se preparó para cualquier clase de mensaje con el que Tom pudiera prodigarles—. Oh Dios.

—¿Qué pasa? —Se alertó Georgie, buscando leer por encima de su hombro, pero encontrando dificultad en ello por causa de la taza y su líquido caliente—. ¿Qué dice?

—“Vamos en camino. Tenemos que hablar de la banda”, y es todo —leyó Gustav, y al instante le asaltaron las dudas. ¿En camino se refería a un vuelo que cruzaría el océano que los separaba y que les daba al menos doce horas de ventaja para decidir si emprendían la retirada o los enfrentaban, o más bien que estaban en la ciudad y que en menos de media hora tocarían su timbre? Cualquiera de las dos opciones era aterradora, porque el recuerdo de su última reunión todavía se encontraba fresco en la memoria, y aunque hubieran transcurrido casi dos meses desde entonces, las heridas estaban todavía frescas, y corrían el riesgo no sólo de volverse a lastimar con palabras, sino de llegar a los puños.

De la última vez se había prometido Gustav estar más a la defensiva y cuidar mejor de Georgie, así que si cualquier de esos mequetrefes intentaba lesionarla de cualquier manera, él no se andaría por las ramas al plantarles cara y de paso un golpe en el plexo solar que los colocara de rodillas para pedir perdón por su osadía.

Sin intercambiar palabra alguna, Georgie le quitó el teléfono de las manos, y con resolución marcó el número del Idiota #1, sólo para descubrir que tras el segundo tono de marcado la mandaba directo al buzón de voz.

—Si le hará honor a su idioteces —siseó Georgie, sorbiéndose la nariz con desgana—. Y no pudo elegir peor momento que éste.

—Todavía queda la esperanza de que todavía estén en LA y hayan tenido la cortesía de advertirnos de su presencia con tiempo suficiente para prepararnos.

—Lo dudo —denegó Georgie con la cabeza—. Tengo el presentimiento de que estarán aquí en pocos minutos.

Su predicción se volvió cierta cuando apenas un cuarto de hora después Georgie salió del a recámara que compartía con Gustav lista para recibir visitas, vestida con unos jeans y un suéter que le quedaba grande y que en realidad le pertenecía al baterista pero que éste no ponía objeción alguna en prestarle por tiempo definido, a tiempo para atender la puerta.

—¿Podrías…? —Le pidió a Gustav mientras ella se recogía el cabello en una cola de caballo en lo alto de la cabeza.

Conteniéndose para no dar muestras de una reacción visceral, Gustav aspiró aire antes de girar la manija, y su autocontrol estuvo por venirse abajo cuando sus ojos se posaron en Bill, un muy sonriente Bill que traía consigo un ramo de flores y una botella de vino.

—¡Sorpresa! —Exclamó con un tono chillón y artificial, y sin más se introdujo por un costado de Gustav sin importarle que éste tuviera la mandíbula rígida y que sus dedos con los que sostenía la puerta estuvieran pálidos por la fuerza con la que la sujetaba—. De casualidad estábamos de paso por Magdeburg, qué cosas, ¿eh?, y decidimos pasar para saludar y ponernos al día.

—Lo siento —murmuró Tom, quien se había mantenido oculto detrás de la figura de su gemelo, y llevaba las mejillas teñidas de rojo por el burdo intento de éste en fingir que nada pasaba cuando de por medio pendía una enorme y engorrosa disculpa—. Traté de prevenirlos, pero…

—Ya qué —le franqueó Gustav la puerta, y Tom entró al departamento.

Para entonces Georgie ya se había terminado de alistar, y cruzada de brazos mantenía sus distancias con Bill, quien fingía no darse cuenta de su incomodidad y se le acercaba con intenciones de entregarle sus obsequios y abrazarla, o algo igual de antinatural entre ambos.

—Y qué bien luces —le dijo Bill a la bajista sin que su sonrisa perdiera poder—. Estos dos meses sí que te han sentado bien. Te ves mejor que nunca y-…

—Corta el rollo, Kaulitz —le atajó Georgie sin miramientos, exagerando en la voz el resfriado que padecía—. No estoy de ánimo para tus zalamerías, así que ve directo al grano.

La fachada de Bill decayó, pero no del todo. —Vale, sí, tienes la nariz un poco irritada, pero tu piel luce de maravilla. Sabía que esas cremas que te envié harían su trabajo a la perfección, porque yo uso las mismas en mi rutina de día y de noche-…

—Basta, Bill —detuvo Tom la verborrea de su gemelo al ponerle una mano sobre el hombro y apretar—. Estás siendo una molestia.

—¡Pero Tomi!

—Él tiene razón —intervino Gustav—. Ve al grano o márchate de una vez.

Bill esbozó un puchero. —Yo sólo quería darle un cumplido a Georgie…

—Te equivocaste de persona —dijo Georgie—, porque esas cremas que me enviaste acabaron en manos de Franziska, así que ve con ella y dile qué luminosa se ve su piel.

—Oh. —Y la falsa jovialidad en las facciones de Bill desapareció de golpe como barrida por el viento—. Ya veo que es imposible ser amable contigo.

—Estás cosechando lo que has sembrado antes conmigo —gruñó Georgie, endureciendo más sus facciones hasta parecer talladas sobre piedra.

—Hey, no era así como debíamos reunirnos después de la última vez que nos vimos —dijo Tom, que actuó como el mediador que ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a asumir como su papel—. Así que propongo dejar las rencillas del pasado en el pasado y comenzar de nuevo, ¿qué les parece?

Tres pares de ojos se posaron en él con suspicacia, pero al cabo de un minuto larguísimo en el que nadie dijo nada, fue Georgie quien dio el visto bueno.

—Ok, tú ganas. Prepararé café.

—Gracias —corearon los gemelos; Tom con verdadero agradecimiento, Bill a regañadientes.

Gustav se unió a Georgie en la cocina para llenar la tetera con agua y buscar en la alacena los ingredientes necesarios, en tanto que la bajista acomodó las tazas con platito sobre la mesa de la cocina y además colocó para degustación unas galletas de chocolate que Bill había enviado días atrás y que todavía permanecían con el moño con el que venían envueltas.

—Yo no-… —Quiso negarse Bill a comerlas, porque a diferencia de sus amigos y gemelo, él no toleraba el chocolate en ninguna de sus presentaciones, pero Georgie no le dio oportunidad de rechazarlas.

—Cómete una al menos. Tú las compraste, así que ahora te jodes —dijo con una dulzura tóxica que los paralizó a todos en la reducida habitación.

En coalición con ella, Tom abrió la caja y depositó sobre el plato de Bill tres galletas que éste sostuvo entre dos dedos con asco y olisqueó con desgana antes de darles un mordisco repleto de resignación.

—Me gusta ver tu buena disposición para el diálogo —le palmeó Georgie la cabeza, un consabido gesto que Bill detestaba porque le arruinaba el peinado y que por lo tanto nadie de la banda hacía, así que la interpretación generalizada era que Georgie le estaba apretando las tuercas para ver cuánto lo toleraba antes de romperse.

Mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera, Gustav se entretuvo lavando un par de platos y cubiertos que quedaban de la comida en el fregadero, y con las manos jabonosas, su mente divagó a temas menos peliagudos que el presente, como la cercanía del día de San Valentín en el calendario y la subida del euro en el mercado internacional… Conteniendo una risita por la disparidad de sus preocupaciones, Gustav se forzó a la seriedad, porque estaban en una situación de la que dependía gran parte de sus vidas, y cualquier movimiento en falso acarrearía sobre ellos una avalancha de la que tal vez no saldrían indemnes.

En tiempo récord quedó lista el agua, y cuando Gustav se dispuso a servirla en las tazas, descubrió que Georgie le había puesto tres galletas más en el plato a Bill y éste luchaba por comérselas sin vomitar.

Cada uno se preparó su café a su gusto, excepto Georgie que siguió bebiendo de su té especial para el resfriado, y una vez terminadas las preparaciones, no les quedó de otra más que abordar el tema principal de su reunión y terminar con ello.

—Así que… ¿Tokyo? —Dio inicio Georgie con un codo sobre la mesa y la cabeza apoyada en esa mano—. Por ahí leí que en esta temporada también tienen nieve y hace un frío de los mil demonios.

—Es lo mismo que dijo David —se unió Tom—. Pero el hotel en el que nos hospedaremos, es decir, en el que _podríamos_ hospedarnos tiene calefacción y todo eso.

—Mmm, qué bien —respondió la bajista con apatía—. Seguro que se divierten.

Tom le lanzó una mirada de socorro a Bill, quien se seguía atragantando con las galletas y ya iba por media taza de café, que sin importarle la temperatura del líquido, era lo único que le ayudaba a bajar el sabor del chocolate, pero éste continuó masticando, así que el mayor de los gemelos tomó la responsabilidad para sí.

—Tienes que venir con nosotros. Y Gustav también —se apresuró a dejar bien en claro sus intenciones—. Esto es por lo que empezamos a tocar en ese asqueroso garaje, y por lo que nos dejamos la piel en cada tour. Es una oportunidad única en la vida y no podemos desperdiciarla así como así por una estúpida pelea.

Gustav se apresuró a poner en claro sus cartas sobre la mesa. —Yo iré si Georgie va, pero si no… Pues suerte buscando una bajista y un baterista nuevos.

—¿Georgie? —Extendió Tom su brazo y atrapó con fuerza de tenaza la mano libre de Georgie entre sus dedos—. Por favor…

—No supliques, Tom —siseó Bill.

Georgie le correspondió el gesto a Tom con un apretón y al cabo de unos segundos lo dejó ir. —Cierto. No es necesario que te humilles así. No eres tú quien la ha cagado-…

—¡Hey! —Respingó Bill.

—Sino éste otro idiota a mi lado —finalizó Georgie su frase, girando el torso hacia el menor de los gemelos para que no quedara duda de que los problemas que existían entre la banda y ellos iniciaban y terminaban con Bill.

—¡Pero-…! —Chisporroteó Bill en su asiento como un cohete al que cargado de dinamita y a punto de estallar le echaran encima un balde de agua.

—¡Cállate, Bill! —Ordenaron Gustav y Tom en coro, cada uno fastidiado a su manera por la pobre actitud que Bill había demostrado hasta ese punto, y que ya ninguno estaba dispuesto a tolerar más.

—Discúlpate de una vez —dijo Tom, mordiéndose el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que no tardaría en hacerse un agujero del que colgarse un tornillo ahí.

—¡Es que yo ya lo hice! —Gritó éste, y el silencio que se instauró en la cocina sólo se vio interrumpido por un muy largo y muy sentido suspiro por parte de Georgie, que tamborileó sus dedos sobre la mesa y después dio su veredicto al respecto.

—¿En serio?

—Sabes que sí.

—Yo no lo creo así.

—Eso es porque quieres mantenerte enojada conmigo y tener sobre mí el poder de arruinar a la banda.

—De nuevo con eso… —Murmuró la bajista, pasando a apretar la mano en un puño y hacer crujir sus nudillos con el esfuerzo—. Pero no, te equivocas.

—Me rindo, hice todo lo que pude pero eres una jodida causa perdida y sin soluc-… —Amagando ponerse en pie y eludirlos a todos, Bill se vio de pronto empujado de vuelta a su silla por gracia de Tom que se lo impidió.

—¿Crees que enviarme regalos un día sí y el otro también cuenta como pedir disculpas por las cosas horribles que me has dicho en estos últimos días y años? —Inquirió Georgie con voz serena, pero Gustav advirtió en sus pupilas un temblor que presagiaba llanto—. Has sido extremadamente cruel… ¿Y crees que todo eso se compensa con un par de cremas y bombones que _a ti_ te gustan?

—Son de una exclusiva línea, edición limitada, y cada envase costó-…

—No me importa el precio o lo difícil que haya sido conseguirlos. No se trata del valor monetario, sino del mensaje implícito que le acompaña, donde me das obsequios que más bien son la muestra de tu autocomplacencia. Además —volvió a suspirar—, en ningún momento, en ninguna tarjeta has pedido perdón o te has disculpado de verdad.

Bill se removió incómodo en su asiento. —Yo, uhm…Iba implícito… Pensé que estaba siendo claro al respecto…

—Gustav, Tom —se dirigió la bajista hacia ellos—, ¿por qué no salen a fumar un cigarrillo? No tardaré más que eso con Bill.

Al pasar al lado de su gemelo, Tom le tocó de pasada la espalda, su propia versión de ‘compórtate y no la cagues más’ que hizo a éste estremecerse. Gustav por su parte buscó la mirada de Georgie para transmitirle fuerza, pero ésta tenía como único objetivo a Bill, y el interés era recíproco, así que tuvo que contentarse con plantarle un beso en la coronilla y después salir con Tom al balcón.

El aire frío de febrero les cortó la respiración, y de mala gana se fumaron cada quien un cigarrillo, que más que un pequeño placer, les pareció un castigo injusto con los vientos invernales de Magdeburg colándoseles por debajo de la ropa.

En ningún momento hablaron entre sí, y de hecho pasaron a ocupar extremos opuestos, cada uno apoyado en el barandal y con la mirada perdida en el paisaje nuboso que tenían por delante. Gustav en especial se cuestionó qué fascinación ejercía sobre él esa ciudad que en nada se le comparaba a otras en Alemania, y que sin embargo él había pasado a llamar hogar a pesar de que en sí, nada fuera de lo común había en ella. «Pero es casa, se siente como casa, y es mi hogar», dictaminó después de medio cigarrillo.

Y en eso estaban cuando la puerta corrediza se volvió a abrir y Bill se lanzó a la espalda de Tom, rodeándolo por la cintura y enterrando el rostro entre sus omóplatos.

—Oh, Tom… —Lloriqueó contra la tela de su chaqueta, y éste lanzó su colilla al vacío, luchando por darse media vuelta y averiguar la causa del desasosiego de su gemelo—. Tom… Tom…

Preocupado por Georgie, Gustav tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y entró de vuelta al departamento sin molestarse en cerrar detrás de sí. Esperando descubrir a Georgie en un estado similar al de Bill, se paró en seco cuando la localizó en la misma silla de antes y bebiendo los últimos sorbos de su té.

Despacio se acercó el último metro a ella, y aunque ella lo negó, en sus pestañas había un leve rastro de humedad que antes no se encontraba ahí.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó con cautela, a la espera de malas noticias y preparado para ello con reservas de entereza, pero Georgie no confirmó ninguno de sus temores, sino que sonrió de la manera más amarga y reveló lo que él menos esperaba.

—Que iremos a Japón. De momento… Es sólo eso.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
